Again
by TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi
Summary: After a shocking occurrence at graduation, what happens when Amu see's Ikuto again? My first fanfic so I hope you love it! AMUTO!
1. Prologue

Hey its me! TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi! I know i said not to expect stories from me, but I felt inspired! This is a really short story. Altogether its 3,011 words with four chapters. But even though it's small, I hope you can enjoy it as much as possible!

ONWARD!

* * *

PROLOGUE

_****flashback****_

_I guess this is it. It's now or never, _I thought, building up my confidence as I walked over to him.

I never thought I'd actually get the chance to do this.

"Uhh… Ikuto…" I said to him, a bit nervously.

"What's up?" he said with a smile, reassuring me about what I was about to do.

"Could you come with me for a sec?" I asked with a smile. _Just get it over with!_

"Sure, I guess." he said. I turned and started walking up the stairs and towards the hallway-away from the noise of the crowd of our class's loved ones that came to celebrate our 8th grade graduation.

When we got there, I stopped and turned around abruptly.

"Well Ikuto, I guess I'll make this short and sweet." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't looking him directly in the eye, more like at his neck. He nodded and said nothing, waiting patiently for whatever I was about to say.

I took one last deep, calming breath, and then I took a chance.

"I love you."

…

He was very silent. Just standing there with his mouth hung open and a very light blush on his cheeks. I looked to him and smiled, knowing very well that that glance could be the last time I see him for the rest of my life.

"Well," I started as I turned away, not wanting to look again because I might break down, "I must say that I'm glad to get this off of my chest. Maybe now I can move on through my life in peace." As I walked down the hallway, he said nothing, too shocked for words. Just as I was about to turn, so that I'd be visible to the crowd below, I said still not looking back at him, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I walked away.

_Well, _I thought, _that felt good! A lot better than I thought it might. _

I had spent the entire night before this thinking about Tadase and Ikuto. I thought about their good points and their bad. All the things we had done together. Unfortunately, I also thought about the fact that I'm in a completely different social class than them. I don't really care, actually I couldn't care less, but it's the other people I worry about. If I got together with either of them there would always be people trying to tear us apart. So I laid there in my bed, going over what had happened in the past three years that I've been in school with them both.

The sadness I endured two years ago while I watched Tadase give Saaya his Valentines Day gift, and watched her give him his. I was so disgusted with her! She gave him M&M's! HE DOESN'T EVEN EAT CHOCOLATE! He broke up with her this year. But Saaya was perfect! She might have been a year older than us but since when has age mattered? She was athletic, smart (She was the second in the class for grades last year like I am this year), great personality, and so kind to everyone! (Unless that person had something to do with Tadase.) But then I find out from my friend Rima that he _likes me?_ I can tell that he does but this was proof!

I also remember when I first found out that Ikuto was dating Kotone… I cried for so long! It was awful. And then this year I hear he's dating _Utau? _She's my friend and I know for a fact that she's not the type that would date someone. MUCH less someone like Ikuto. But when I narrowed it down to the very basics of my friendship with each of them (I am friends with both of them at least. I know they at least like me as a friend), I realized that not only had I spent more time with Ikuto, but I realized that we had a lot in common and when we spoke, we got along really well (most of the time…) So all in all I realized that I _really _love Ikuto.

Ahh Ikuto. Dear Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was a pain in the ass with all his perverted comments and jokes. He was always getting my hopes up, and I'll tell ya, if I didn't love him as much as I did, then I'd say that I'm glad to be rid of him. But he brightened up my school days, left me thinking to myself, _Did he really do that? _He always gave me something to look forward to every day at school. He had me wondering what he might do the next day. Would he talk to me? Would we laugh together? Would he _ever _return my pencils?! Even though he's an inch or so shorter than me, he just… became a part of my regular life without me even noticing. He's something I wish I never had to let go.

_But still…I can't believe it's the end…_

****end flashback****


	2. Chapter 1

Okay! I want to take the time to say thank you, and YUR THE BOMB! to Tiki0112number2 for being my first reviewer EVER!

I forgot to mention it, but everyone who reviews on my story will be told my special secret! so PLEASE REVIEW!

~I do not own shugo chara!~

I only own the plot ^-^

* * *

(halfway through summer about 1 and a half months later)

CHAPTER 1

Wow! I've never been to Lulu's house before, much less her HUGE backyard. It's awesome! She had been telling us about how she wanted to have a dance party for her birthday last year, but for some reason she had to change it to bowling. She told me about how her grandpa has two huge speakers that he uses for the band he manages, but wow! I never thought they'd be that big.

Not just them, though. This _party_ was big_. _Not just because so many people were invited. I never thought I'd get a chance to see all of my old class again! And that wasn't the only reason.

I've never been a... _skinny_ girl. Lord only knows how grateful I am to Him that I'm not! I don't want to be skin and bones like most of the girls in my class! But actually, I've been very big for most of my life, but I promised myself that for high school especially I'd trim down. And I needed to. A LOT more than anyone knows. So at the very start of summer I began my transformation.

I went on a diet, and exercised everyday for hours. I don't know why, but the way my body works enables me to lose a lot of weight fast. So since Lulu's birthday is right in the middle of the summer (the tenth of July actually) I've lost quite a significant amount. I'm actually fairly close to my goal.

Which brings me back to the party. No one but my closest friends (Rima and Nadeshiko) and my family were supposed to see me during this process, but I did _not _expect that my _entire class_ would see me like this. So tonight was like my debut. Am I nervous? If you think I'm not then you need to be TAKEN TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL.

I could feel the eyes of my classmates on my back, and I knew that they were talking about me. I tried my best to ignore it, and I was actually succeeding. I was just casually talking to my friends about random stuff when I spotted something tall out of the corner of my eye approaching us. _Must be Kukai_, I thought. _He's the only one I know who's that tall. I wonder what he wants with us._

"My my, Amu, I didn't know you'd be here. Much less looking like _this._"

I froze. 'Tall thing from corner of eye' just spoke to me.

It was _DEFINITELY. NOT. KUKAI._

It was him.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

* * *

first try at a cliffhanger. I hope you liked it! despite the fact that this is the shortest chapter in my story!(and probably any story ever)

review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me!

I'm kinda still depressed because of Michael Jackson, but I hope he'll rest in peace. And God bless his family, too!(My parents are watching one of the specials right now)

anyways, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it, because the next will be the last...

Oh, and if you've never heard White Flag by Dido, I recommend listening to it. It's amazing, and I think I might start to cry soon.

But then again, that's just me!

I do not own shugo chara! and i never will. (...NOOOO! IKUTO!!!!)

P.S. Kotone is from episode 49 were Ikuto plays Yuuki No Uta and Amu sings along.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I turned around to look at him with a smile. Despite the fact that my insides were screaming bloody murder, I was still happy to see him again.

"Wow," I said to him, speaking as I usually would to this particular guy friend. "Growth spurt much?" He was half a head taller than me, and take into account the fact that I'm 5 '7.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled his crooked smile at me. "Lose weight much?"

_Still the same Ikuto I love. _"Touché," I told him. My friends Nadeshiko and Rima were smart enough to figure out the situation and walked away, taking the ever so…_innocent _Lulu-who was standing there about to interrupt us telling Ikuto off for just coming over and putting a pause to her one of her many _fascinating _stories of the infamous Alexandre-her French boyfriend(whom I have still not met…)

After they were out of earshot, we walked and talked. I noticed that a lot of people had stopped dancing and were now whispering about us. Some people were staring, but the thing that really bothered me was that I could feel Kotone glaring at me with a killing aura surrounding her. But Utau wasn't. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she had smiled and winked at me.

Somehow I guess we wandered off away from the dancing and into the garden and we couldn't see many people around. We were still catching up with each other, when Ikuto brought up a subject I'd been slightly dreading talking about.

"So, I'm guessing your feelings haven't changed?"

Pain suddenly pulled at my heart as I realized what he was referring to. _My confession_, I thought, but I still kept my smile.

"No Ikuto, they haven't."

He smiled and sighed. "Well," he started, "I'm sure a lot of guys have many feelings for _you _now."

I laughed without humor. My low self-esteem from a while ago was kicking in.

"Yeah," I said to him. "Only in my dreams." He suddenly stopped and turned to look at me.

"What if I told you…Your dreams are a reality? What if I told you that they have been for a long time?" He said to me.

I looked at him, confusion evident on my face. _I'll play along,_ I thought. "I would say, I don't follow."

"What if I told you…_I_ have feelings for you-that I love you?"

_This isn't funny. _"I would say, I wish that were true, but I don't believe you."

"Well, what if I asked why?" He _did _look serious…

"I would say, I don't know, I guess that I'm just afraid I'll get hurt again. I've been in love before, and even if it was very brief, it left a mark." I was being ripped up inside. This has always been a touchy subject. _This is killing me… I can feel the tears coming. I'm surprised I've lasted this_ _long…_

"What if I told you…I want to be the one that erases that mark?" As he said that, I couldn't help but let my tears flow. _How can this be real?!_

"I would say," I said, trying my best not to start sobbing, "I wish you would, and I wish you could, but you can't. A mark like this can never be erased. It can be covered up and put away so that it can't be seen unless you're looking for it, but this will never go away."

"What if I told you…I want to be the one that covers up that mark?"

"I would say, I don't know why." I was finally able to push back the tears, but there were tear trails on my face.

"Well," Ikuto started again, "What if," He started to walk up to me, and I looked up to watch him as he got _extremely _close to me, which made me blush so much that I could rival a strawberry. "What if I did this?" And just like that, he closed the gap between us and…

He kissed me. Not hungrily or shyly at all. This kiss… was perfect. It was passionate, but in a very soft and gentle way, very sweet and kind.

Oh this kiss. This kiss was amazing. Like a symphony of emotions and colors being blown across my lips and face by a gentle breeze, taking with it my uncertainty… and my consciousness.

Alas, the kiss ended as I started to fall backwards towards the ground. Thankfully, I landed in Ikuto's strong and caring arms instead of on the hard, cold concrete. _I wonder if he works out…_

I looked up at him. My eyelids were closing as the last thing I heard were rapidly approaching footsteps and someone calling my name…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! uhh...well i think that's all I need to say.

I'll update again on tuesday!(I hope)

PLEASE REVIEW!! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME!!!

AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IF YOU DO REVIEW I'LL TELL YOU THIS STORY'S SECRET!!!! c;


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, its me again. This is the last chapter!!!

and i have to say something.

...

WHAT THE KJDHKSFUIDHGFDUIJN?!?!?!?

BILLY MAYS IS DEAD TOO?!

Please God, rest his soul!

You had some pretty awesome products (even though I've never used them)

God bless his family and friends, as well.

I guess its true that they go in threes

*exhale* well I guess that's it.

I hope you enjoy this!! (Oh and i changed the title. AGAIN.)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. I sat up and noticed that I was covered by a blanket, and I had been lying on a bed.

"Amu?" I turned to see Ikuto sitting next to the bed on a chair. "Are you okay?" Wow…I guess he was really worried about me. You could see it in his eyes.

"Umm…yeah! I'm fine." I looked down at my hand…which was being held by his. I started to blush like mad. Suddenly, a question popped into my mind distracting me from my embarrassment.

"Where are we?" I asked him. "Why are we here? How did I get here? Why am I lying down?" Finally I took a breath and calmly said to him, "What in the world happened? I mean, I remember being shocked… but after that I don't know."

"Well," he began, "After I kissed you, you kind of… passed out." Wow. I was kind of impressed that he could say that so boldly. "I had some help bringing you up here to lie down. This is Lulu's bedroom."

"Oh…" I said. _Oh my God! Way to go Amu! Real smooth! Real smooth… You're first kiss and you pass out. _"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Thankfully only ten minutes." He suddenly got a serious look on his face and he looked into my eyes. He has such amazing eyes… "Amu. Do you believe me when I say that I love you?" _Oh Ikuto…_

"I would have to say… Yes I do. And you can take the fact that I passed out when you kissed me as proof that I do." He breathed a sigh of relief. I leaned forward and hugged him close to me. I never wanted to let him go. I never wanted to leave him. I didn't know what I would do If I did.

"Amu?" he said as we held each other. "I wanted to say, that I've actually loved you for a long time. I had wanted to tell you before the end of school, but I never really got a chance to," he said, making my heart flutter. "When you took me aside at graduation, I was thinking to myself if I could do it then, but you beat me to it. After I snapped out of my daze, I looked everywhere for you, but when I finally asked someone, they said you had left." _Damn it! I KNEW I should have convinced my parents to stay longer at that after party!! _

"I really, really do love you, Amu, and I'm sorry it took me so long to say so."

"Ikuto, I'm… I just…" I couldn't contain my joy. Tears were rapidly filling my eyes. "Thank you." I tightened my hold on him and finally I let my tears flow. I hadn't cried these type tears in a long time. They were so different from the tears I shed when I got home after graduation. Even though both occasions the tears I cried were tears of joy. The first time they were tears of joy for letting something go. But these tears…these tears were the tears of joy for getting that something back.

When we finally pulled away from each other, we laughed. Not at each other, but at how emotional we both had become. He hadn't started to cry like I had, but still.

"Hey Amu..." I wiped the tears from my face and smiled at him. But I saw that he had a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, so I got very suspicious. Suddenly he leaned in closer to my ear, and I'll tell you my cheeks were so red they could rival that of a freshly picked strawberry. He whispered something in my ear and then pulled away. _Not this again… _I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't you dare Ikuto…"

He winked at me. I sat there frozen, my mouth hanging wide open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He winked at me _again! _And now he's _laughing_ at me! _Why that little…_

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!"

After a while of hearing his melodious laugh, I couldn't help but laugh along with him, so we ended up laughing until I had an asthma attack. Ikuto ran downstairs to get my inhaler and when he came back he helped me take it. After I inhaled it and held my breath for 10 seconds, I smiled at him and he surprised me by kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss, and all I could do was happily think to myself, _Now all I have left to do is help Rima with Nagihiko…_

* * *

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed as I sat up straight. _Where's Ikuto? Where is that music coming from?_ I looked around to see my cell phone. I turned off the ringer and read the screen. 'It's 11:00 am! Time to wake up!'

_Why am I in _my_ bed? I thought I was still in Lulu's bedroom…_ Frustrated, I flopped back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

And that's when it finally hit me.

_It was just a dream…_ I felt a tear roll down my cheek. _Yeah, just the dream that you've had almost every night since graduation! _

Closing my eyes, I tried to re-imagine my vivid dream. I knew that it couldn't happen in real life, but I let myself surrender to my fantasies. _Why did it have to seem so real?_ Before I knew it half an hour had passed.

"Amu!" I heard my mother shout from downstairs. "Come down to the kitchen please!"

I got up, silently wiping my eyes and headed downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, I saw my mom holding something in her hands.

"The mail just came. This is for you," she said with a smile. I took the letter from her and said a quick, "Thanks mom," before walking back up to my room.

I sat down on my bed and looked at the return address on the envelope. _Lulu de Morcherf… What does she want?_ I took my time to open the letter. I made sure that the envelope didn't rip any more than necessary. Once it was completely open, I took out the glittering pink letter and read it. I laughed in shock. _No way…_

**You are invited to Lulu de Morcerf's 14****th**** birthday party**

**On the 10****th**** of July at 7:00 pm to 10:00 pm**

**Bring your dancing shoes!**

* * *

_And when we meet, which I'm sure we will_

_All that was there will be there still_

_I'll let it pass and hold my tongue_

_And you will think that I've moved on_

_But I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

~a~

**And I hope**

**And I pray**

**Every single day**

**That I'll change**

**The way you look at me**

**When I dream of you**

**You say you feel the same way too**

**But I always wake up**

**Again and again**

O|O

O|O

O|O

THE END

* * *

WELL! I must say that it was really fun writing this. I worked hard to improve it, so I hope you heart-ed it!!!!

The italic words at the end and before she woke up were the lyrics to white flag, but the bold ones at the end were completely original!

And also, if you've never heard 'Don't Know Why' by Norah Jones then YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IT!! It's very sad, but it's calming and sweet (kind of like White Flag)

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR WHITE FLAG BY DIDO OR DON'T KNOW WHY BY NORAH JONES, OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

P.S. When you review, I'll tell you the secret I'm going to write it down on a Word document and then copy and paste it to my reply, but I'll leave a little message after!) , and in your review, if you want to know what Ikuto whispered, then tell me! (It's funny, but it's kinda...PG-13-ish)

bye bye! (for now. I don't know if I'll write another story that soon)

XOXO

TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi C;


End file.
